Goodbye my friend
by medspn6410
Summary: 19x05 : Il était étendu sur le sol, la vie s'échappant par ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il l'a comptemplé et, résigné, l'écouté lui compter ses dernières pensées avant qu'elle ne l'emporte... Mais que lui avait-elle dis ?


Une douleur froide te traversa.

Tu le regardas sans comprendre. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se finisse comme ça ? Tu t'écroulas sur le sol, et, te retenant quelques secondes à lui, tu vis une lueur de peine à ton égard éclairait ses deux yeux gris si froid. Mais au fond, tu savais très bien que tout finirai comme ça. Depuis le jour de la chute. Ce jour où ton propre frère, Archange plein de gloire et de beauté, se rebella et connu la colère du Père tout puissant. Il t'avait proposé de le rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas te quitter. Il t'aimait. En grand frère qu'il était, il t'avait aidé à te relever de tes chutes les plus dures et, comme tu étais un petit ange farceur, te consolait quand tu te fessais réprimander par Michel ou Raphaël, mais en bon fils que tu étais tu lui avais tourné le dos, l'accusant de trahison et l'incitant à aller bruler dans les flammes des bas-fonds.

Mais maintenant, que tu es étendu sur ce plancher froid, tes ailes définitivement gravées dans le bois, la vie s'échappant peu à peu de tes lèvres, pensais-tu vraiment ce que tu lui as dit il y a de cela tellement de siècles maintenant ? Pourquoi laisses-tu couler cette larme sur ta joue qui se refroidit de minute en minute ? Tu aurais tellement voulut pouvoir retourner dans ton enfance, sous ce saule pleureur où vous aviez l'habitude de vous posez quand Lucifer n'était pas en mission sur Terre avec Michel. Il t'apprenait des tours et t'offrait toutes sortes de gâteries qui venaient du pays des hommes où tu rêvais de te rendre en secret. Un jour d'ailleurs, tu avais déjoué la surveillance de Raphaël pour te rendre sur Terre et espionner ton cher grand frère dans sa mission. Mais, comme tu ne savais pas très bien volé, tu atterris dans une mer de lave. Tu y passas deux jours et deux nuits, priant désespérément pour que l'on vienne te sauver. Lui seul t'entendit et vint à ton secours... Tes blessures étaient graves et ta faute impardonnable, mais, lui, ne t'avais pas jugé . Il pensa tes brulures avec le plus grand soin et veilla sur toi jusqu'à ta guérison.

Puis, tu finis par faire partie des Quatre...

Michel, Lucifer, Raphaël et toi, devinrent les quatre piliers d'un Paradis bienveillants et protecteurs. Quatre Archanges dont la mission n'était autre que de veiller sur la sécurité et l'équilibre de ce si fragile monde. Malheureusement, la grande guerre déchira cette paix et Lucifer fut envoyer brûler en enfer. Et toi, te sentant coupable de la décision que tu avais prise, descendis sur Terre dans le but de te mêler à ses pitoyables humains. De siècles en siècles, tu finis par les apprécier, oubliant peu à peu l'immense douleur qui rongeait ton cœur. Tu connus même l'amour.

Kali...

Oui, je reconnais que sur ce coup là, tu as fait fort. La déesse hindoue la plus destructrice que ce monde ait pu porter ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ton compte, mais, en ta présence, elle était différente. Presque douce et aimante... Elle t'aimait. Vous vous aimiez... Malheureusement, le temps passant, tu t'es éloigné d'elle et elle de toi. Vous vous êtes perdue de vue, mais la flamme qui brûlait dans vos cœurs ne s'était pas éteinte et ils vous tardez de vous revoir. Mais ta route croisa celle de deux frères et de leur ange gardien.

Les Winchester...

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien te taper sur les nerfs ces deux-là ! D'ailleurs, c'était à cause de ces deux abrutis que tu te retrouvais dans cette situation, couché à mes pieds, et moi retraçant tes dernières pensées pendant que tu t'accroches à un médiocre filet de vie qui bientôt disparaitra. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es mis de leur côté. Je peux comprendre que tu essayais de les protéger et que, pour toi, Castiel, ce petit angelot instable et incompétent, ne soit pas de taille à protéger deux êtres au destin exceptionnel, mais tu aurai dû rester loin d'eux. Loin de l'Apocalypse qui se profile déjà à l'horizon, loin de cette guerre qui n'était pas la tienne. Comme ton frère te l'as dit, tu n'aurais jamais dû te mettre en travers de sa route...

Oui maudit moi si ça te chante Gabriel, mais ça ne changera pas le fait que tu meurs. Moi, fidèle amie qui te suit depuis ta plus tendre enfance, je t'avais prévenu. D'une certaine façon j'avais mit sur ta route tous les indices qui aurait put te montrer que les choix que tu fessais n'était pas les bons. Jusqu'au jour où je compris que tu ne fessais cela que pour une seule raison.

La mort...

Je t'ai supplié silencieusement de te remettre sur le droit chemin, mais tu as continué sur ta périlleuse voix et maintenant... Les larmes emplissent mon visage.. Ta Grâce me sourit... Fallait-il vraiment que je t'enlève à ce monde ? Ta présence manquera à beaucoup de monde mon ami... Mais t'as vie, maintenant s'achève sur une note tragique d'héroïsme. Tu as toujours aimé jouer les héros. Maintenant, il est temps pour toi de vivre ta nouvelle vie parmi les étoiles, mon ange farceur, et, à contre cœur, pour moi de te faucher ton âme.


End file.
